Don't Be Late
by N3KOMI
Summary: If anything she was excited, turned on, overly stimulated, and overcome with ecstasy. She cursed her natural attraction to him, and couldn't believe she was in this place simply because he wanted vengeance. Yes, that’s right this was vengeance, for what? Being late.


Author's Note: This is a Cafe AU where Zack and Rachel work while the latter is a high school student. Please enjoy !

Warning(s): AU, OOC, Sexual Themes, etc.

Disclaimer: Angels of Death Makoto Sanada.

* * *

"Aah. . ." Ray was left breathless as he harshly pressed his cloth covered erection into her cloth covered crotch, the action pushing her already aching lower back more into the edge of the cheap bathroom sink counter. She flinched as his teeth none-too-gently bit her sensitive nipple.

His warm mouth then soothed the burning ache with harsh sucks, Ray shivered at the feel of his dry lips scraping against her flesh, and the paradox of feelings that was pumping furiously through her veins. Her pale hands were gripping the fabric on his shoulders tightly as her knuckles were almost transparent due to the strength of her grip. If the hold was to pull or push him away not even she knew. Ray twitched as one of his hands flew south while the other cupped the side of her face as he removed his lips from her red and aching breasts to her dry mouth.

"Mmph!" Ray squirmed and jerked at the feel of his fingers none-too-gently entering her and making their presence known. Any noise that she tried to make though either in satisfaction or discomfort was lost in the current slick and wet lip lock that was taking place. Somehow finding the strength to pull away from said lock she inhaled deeply before stuttering out, "Z-Zack, please hur - ah!"

She quickly bit her lip in embarrassment at the sound that escaped her lips and did everything to avoid those anisocoria eyes that penetrated her deeper than the finest bullet. Zack Foster felt his temples pulsing at the adrenaline running through his veins in excitement and rage. The hand that had been holding Ray's soft cheek quickly tangled itself in her soft blonde locks and wretched her head back so Zack could fully press his lips against her soft ones. He slanted his mouth across hers in a desperate and needy way that left Ray's legs trembling. Zack felt the light force of her pushing against his shoulders, and instead deepened the kiss by plunging his tongue in her sweet mouth receiving a squeak in return, and shaking hands. Finally releasing her now swollen lips, Zack focused on the fingers that were furiously working to loosen her up. He felt her tight walls though only gripping him tighter than before and immediately added a third finger.

"That's. . . !" Ray began to breathe harshly as her ability to make words was leaving her. She couldn't take this, she was sure she would collapse at any moment, she just couldn't do three!

"Ah. . ." She felt Zack's hot breath hit her ear, "You need to loosen up before we go any further."

She jumped at the feeling of his fingers hitting that spot, "Ah! P-Please Zack, n-not. . . !" Ray gasped as his fingers only focused on that dreaded spot. "Enough. . . !"

At this point Zack was chewing on Ray's ear purposefully using his canines as he did so. "No," Was the only response the blue eyed girl received.

He finally pulled back to look at her face, and the look had never been more of an encourager to fuck her into the floor, repeatedly. Her face was burnt with the flush that had scorched her cheeks while her eyes were watery with a controlled sort of lust. Her mouth was slightly agape as she breathed unevenly and a beautiful sheen of sweat was covering every inch of skin. He smirked menacingly making her visibly stiffen.

Zack chuckled as he leaned into her making her head jerk back. "I happen to not have a condom today," he watched in satisfaction as her face paled, "and you'd hate me if I happened to cum in you."

Ray flushed again but now in anger, embarrassment, and frustration, and began to beat his chest and take half hazard hits at his handsome face. Zack could only laugh as, in one quick movement, Ray was slammed harshly on to the rug of the small bathroom. She choked at the pain, her eyes then widened in shock as she felt Zack's fingers entering her again with the sudden rubbing of his thumb on her clit.

She jerked. "Ah! Zack, no!"

"At this rate you'll cum from just my fingers."

Ray was flustered beyond belief and any of her cool demeanor was completely gone. Her hands shot down to stop his hands movement, but he was just too strong. She'd never seen her Zack like this. So aggressive, and rough. His dominance was overshadowing her, and forcing her to submit to his every will. Ray felt the blood in her veins boil, yet not in discontent. If anything she was excited, turned on, overly stimulated, and overcome with ecstasy. She cursed her natural attraction to him, and couldn't believe she was in this place simply because he wanted vengeance. Yes, that's right this was vengeance, for what? Being late.

* * *

Zack Foster aggressively tapped his foot into the floor. He raked his hand back and forth through his black hair as he impatiently paced in the cafe.

"Tch," He hissed in irritation, and could only react by slamming his hand into the wall that was in front of him.

'Where is she?! She specifically said that she would be back by 7:30 and it's -' his gaze whipped to the clock on the wall "9:50?!"

Zack stood and began to stomp to the door ignoring the way the floor groaned and creaked at the power of his steps.

"I can't believe she thinks that being this late is actually accept - !" His sentence was cut short as he whipped the door open and was met with a petite figure. . . a blonde petite figure.

"Hello Zack, I'm sorry for my tardiness, but school was more time consuming than what I thought."

He didn't answer, but could only stare at her in bewildered shock. Ray, not sure what to make of the situation, but unsure if this strange feeling she was sensing was Zack's anger, she decided to quickly say "Excuse me" before side stepping him and entering the cafe. Her sharp eyes immediately caught the big crater in the wall. Swallowing thickly she made a beeline for the bathroom, and almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the front door being slammed shut with the audible cracking of wood. She quickly shut the bathroom door and locked it.

Ray let out a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she couldn't hole herself up in there forever and sooner or later she would have to come out and deal with her overprotective boyfriend's anger. She knew Zack would never hurt her, but he would hurt whoever did anything to her, or destroy anything in the premises. In the end she always knew that it wasn't anger that caused him to act the way he did whenever it involved her. Zack was merely scared and worried about her, and when he calmed down he would always apologize to her. Ray would always assure him though that she was never scared, and even once told him that she found it a tad flattering, which was true. Yet he had gotten better in the years and the most he would do would be to punch a few holes in the wall and break a vase or two, but she couldn't explain this specific feeling that was stirring inside her. Something was off, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Was it the unusual silence in the cafe? The lack of heavy breathing? Her unusual tardiness? Not even she could put her finger on it.

Lost in her thoughts, Ray was thoroughly startled when the bathroom door was none too gently kicked into the wall. She immediately whipped around and lost whatever words were about to come out of her mouth due to the fact that Zack was right in front of her, and had roughly pinned her to the sink that was right behind her. She was left speechless, she had no idea what to say as she merely stared at the man before her in complete surprise. One of his hands was then suddenly pressed in between her shoulder blades shoving her closer to him while the other was slowly beginning to unbutton the front of her shirt.

Ray couldn't even react as Zack's lips ghosted over hers and whispered, "This is why you shouldn't be late."

* * *

"Ah - don't!"

Zack gripped her knee to ensure her legs stayed separated, he then leaned over her and licked up from her navel to her bruised breasts.

Ray shivered, and couldn't help but arch up to his mouth in need as one of her hands gripped his black locks. His mouth and teeth were then glued to her neck making her jolt. His sharp canines were rubbing into her pale flesh as he harshly sucked on her creamy skin. He soon enough littered her clear skin with purple and blue marks that were sure to bruise and last. The girl's hands were occupied now gripping and pulling on the back of Zack's white button up. Her mind was spinning, and she could hear the blood pumping in her ears as she began to seriously struggle keeping her orgasm at bay. This isn't how she wanted it, she wanted to cum with him. She always preferred the feeling that came with cumming with her lover ; she didn't know what the feeling was that she felt when they made love, but she knew that she liked it and cumming by herself anyways was much too embarrassing.

"Zack. . ." she blew a ragged breath, "Please. . . I really want - ugh!"

She was already kicking herself for what she was doing. Him and his stupid condom bullshit! How pitiful was she begging him for this, but she was desperate, and the desperation she felt was something she'd never come across when they were being intimate, but she wasn't exactly saying that she didn't like it. Ray was then brought back to reality as she truly felt her orgasm coming. Her breathing became more labored as she gripped Zack tighter, and once again began to plead, but his incessant rubbing wasn't changing. Tears came to her eyes as she cried out his name one last time. At the very last moment his hand stopped, and Ray wasn't sure anymore if stopping him was good or not. Her entire body was trembling violently. Then, unexpectedly he jammed all three fingers back into her trembling vagina, and pumped furiously immediately making Ray scream as she orgasmed.

Her whole body convulsed as Zack continued to work her over sensitive body making her legs kick and flail as she struggled against his overpowering form. Only when she was left defeated and her legs were only left trembling and twitching at his hips did he stop. He smirked at her exhausted face as he licked his fingers clean of her essence. Her breasts heaved with her labored breathing reminding him of how little attention they'd received. He leaned over her and took one into his mouth, Ray had had enough of that though and weakly pushed against his head with trembling arms. She was too exhausted to go on, she couldn't do anymore. Zack on the other hand was only getting started, and he made this clear by beginning to painfully bite her breast.

Her ears twitched as they began to pick up on the familiar sound of medal jingling. She began to squirm at the sound of his zipper coming undone while attempting to close her legs. One strong hand though quickly planted itself on one leg with a bruising grip while the other was guiding his rock hard penis to her dripping entrance.

Ray groaned as she felt herself being turned on again by all of his rough handling, "Z-Zack, I can't. . . I can't take any more. . ." She twitched as she felt the head of his dick pressing into her.

No longer needing to guide himself Zack's hand gripped her chin with a gentle yet slightly tight grip. "Of course you can," her eyes widened at his words, "your Zack will take care of you. Thoroughly."

She swallowed as she sensed the underlying meaning in his words. Without warning he thrusted into her pussy with more force than usual. The feel of him touching her womb and the inhuman force that shook her whole body caused her head to knock back with a loud gasp as the pleasure and pain coursed through her body in tsunami like waves. She was drowning in the overwhelming feeling of him thrusting into her ruthlessly and without holding back. She didn't know what to do, how to act, what to grab. Once again the sensible side of her had one hand pushing against his carved abs to somehow diminish the amount of force in each thrust, while the other was wildly raking through his hair, and down his back leaving bleeding scratches encouraging him to please continue, and give it to her harder.

Zack himself was a little bit caught off guard when he suddenly heard her choke out between her moans and screams for him, "Harder."

But at this point he was too lost in her velvety smooth walls to even consider slowing down, he just decided to give her what she wanted. Ray felt pain burning up and down her spine as he drove into her completely fucking her senseless. Because anyone would think that she had no sense for wanting this brutal fucking, not even she knew that she desired such a lewd thing.

"I'm. . ." blue eyes met anisocoria "I'm going to fuck you. . . until you really can't take anymore. . ." Zack's hand reached behind her head and brought her closer, their hot breaths mingling in the sex dense air. "I'm going to fuck you. . . until you're begging me for mercy. . ." The grip in Ray's hair became tight as his clouded eyes only focused on her full plump lips, "I'm going to fuck you. . . into submission."

Suddenly her thin arms wrapped around his neck and crushed his lips against hers. The two kissed violently with teeth and harsh biting along with salty tears that was sure to lead to bruised lips for the both of them. Zack then abruptly pulled his lips away leaving Ray dazed, but before she could even scream at a particularly hard thrust he had suddenly flipped her onto her stomach and jerked her ass into the air. She gripped at the rug as her whole body jerked forward with the force of him thrusting back into her. He was even deeper than before and her legs were trembling in exhaustion, and force. Zack grunted as he suddenly leaned over her making Ray bury her face in the rug at feeling so overly filled. One of his finger then suddenly began to furiously rub her clit.

Her head shot up as she choked on saliva and began to gasp, "Zack - don't - !"

He bit her shoulder, and dug deeper into her to rub right against that sweet spot that he knew would push her right over the edge. Ray tensed and let out a scream as she fought against his weight, and squirmed as her orgasm rippled through her. Zack groaned and bit harder into her delicate skin as the feel of her walls spasming around his more than ready penis were driving him insane, but not yet, he wasn't going to cum just yet. He felt one of her hands grip and pull on his hair harshly as she melted into the rug in a trembling heap.

She was so done that she couldn't support her own body and fully collapsed to the floor making Zack's, still hard dick, slip right out. Zack breathed heavily as he stared at her shaking naked body, but he wasn't done. He rolled her over and looked at her glazed eyes, as he lifted one of her legs, and rested it on his slender shoulder.

Ray whimpered as he positioned himself, and began to plead. "Z-Zack, I'm. . . I'm still sensitive. . . Please wait. . ."

He only chuckled as he, deceivingly, gently entered her once again. She shook at the feeling, and gripped his right knee digging her nails into it. "That's just how I like you."

Ray's eyes widened at his words, she then groaned as he pulled out, "I really can't. . ."

Zack leaned over her as he grinned sadistically, "I believe you still can, besides. . . Ah. . . don't you want us to cum together?" She cried out as he thrusted in at that same spine tingling force.

* * *

Ray laid there breathing harshly as the sweat dripped from her body in thick drops. Of course she was having trouble distinguishing her own from the man on top of her who was like was breathing heavily and sweating. After an hour or two he had moved them to the backroom, and continued his onslaught of sadistic passion. She shivered slightly remembering his rough touch, she loved every minute of it. Now thinking about it she was quite sure the table was broken, and maybe even a leg or two of said table. Ray swallowed difficulty and flinched slightly at the pain in her throat, she had no motivation though to get up and find something to soothe it considering she was in a mess of limbs, her body ached all over, and she was much too content and comfortable. She looked down at the black head of hair that was laying on her full breasts, instead of the weight of this man bothering her it made her feel safe and warm, and she had no intention or desire to move him. Her trembling hands suddenly reached up, and began to run through the soft hair. She was attempting to soothe the burning scratches that she had surely left on his scalp.

"You should've at least called."

Ray's movements stopped as she thought about his words for a moment before continuing her previous actions. "Sorry, Zack," she mentally sighed at how raspy her voice was, "I didn't think you would be so concerned."

She heard him scoff before he shifted his head so his chin was resting on her chest. "You were two hours late, how couldn't I be concerned?" Zack then got on all fours and crawled towards her, "I mean anything could happen, especially in this city, and with happy people running around causing problems for everyone, especially me, anything could've happened to you!"

Ray smiled softly as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"And what's that smile for? You know it's true! And what do you expect me to do? Just sit around and not think about where you are? What you're doing?"

Ray's smile had grown slightly as she'd slid completely out from under Zack and was now sitting in front of him.

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to stop it, and I know you're capable of taking care of yourself Ray, but don't do these kinds of things. It's dangerous and careless and - " Ray suddenly grabbed Zack's face with both of her small hands and brought him down for an abrupt kiss. It shut him up.

His face, and body physically relaxed, and when she pulled away he smiled and gave her a lazy look.

His eyes then traced the dozens of bruises that he left on her pale skin, especially the ones on her thighs, arms, legs, and hips. "I'm surprised you can even move."

Her face flushed slightly making him chuckle before he let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed in her lap.

The side of Zack's face was pressed against her abdomen as his arms were loosely wrapped around her, he then mumbled, "I love you too, Ray."

His words once against caught her off guard and added fuel to the flames as her face burned, and she could only react by holding his head, and bending over him slightly as she continued playing with his hair.


End file.
